Cueillette de champignons
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua décident de s'offrir une promenade particulière en ces premiers jours d'automne. Ayant chacun un panier d'osier sous le bras, les garçons sont bien décidés à ramener une grande quantité de champignons afin de s'offrir un délicieux repas dans le courant de la soirée. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils se séparent pour multiplier leur chance, Gon fait une étrange découverte.


Cueillette de champignons.

Un après-midi de septembre. Le ciel est couvert et l'air frais qui accompagne ce début d'automne se fait déjà bien ressentir. Alors que le craquement des feuilles recouvrant le sol de la forêt ne cesse de se faire entendre, Gon et Kirua avancent sous le bois, tenant chacun un panier en osier sous l'un de leurs bras. Voulant se changer les idées, les deux garçons ont décidé de s'offrir un petit moment sympa et d'agir comme la plupart des mortels. Quand ils quittent le sentier principal afin d'emprunter d'autres relevant de leur imagination, Gon échange avec son camarade.

« Tu sais de quelle façon on va les manger ?

\- Je te ferais une omelette si tu veux et crois-moi, quelque chose me dit que tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Gon ignorait complètement que celui qui se tient à ses côtés avait quelques talents cachés dans le domaine de la cuisine. C'est un détail qu'il trouve charmant et l'adolescent à déjà hâte d'être à ce soir. En attendant, ce dernier s'approche de la limite du bois et est étonné d'y trouver une clôture. Regardant ce qui est protégé de l'autre côté, le garçon s'étonne de ne voir aucun animal. Cependant, vu la météo qu'il fait ces derniers temps, il est normal que leur propriétaire se soit chargé de les mettre à l'abri. Déçu de ne pouvoir passer quelques minutes en compagnie de quelques bovidés, le garçon tourne le dos à la clôture lorsque ses yeux remarquent un détail assez troublant.

En effet, une bouse se trouve au pied d'un piquet en bois et de petits chapeaux tentent de dominer le monticule odorant, en se maintenant élevé vers le ciel. Leur tige est mince et comme Gon est un peu ignorant en la matière même s'il a vécu sur une île particulièrement boisée, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit commentaire afin de se motiver.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont délicieux. »

Aussitôt, Gon se demande comment il pourrait faire pour les atteindre lorsqu'il se souvient de ses capacités hors du commun. Rapidement, le garçon bondit au-dessus de la limite métallique et se pose près de la bouse. Ensuite, le jeune homme pose un genou sur le sol et cueille un premier champignon. Au lieu de le déposer dans son panier comme c'était prévu, l'hunter approche sa trouvaille sous son nez pour la renifler. Le champignon ne dégage aucune odeur désagréable et cela rassure celui qui n'a pas hésité à le ramasser.

De son côté, Kirua tombe sur une clairière sur laquelle se développent plusieurs champignons de différentes espèces. Des chapeaux rouges, oranges et marrons se dévoilent sous ses yeux et l'ancien assassin sait à ce moment que sa cueillette sera excellente.

« J'en connais un qui va s'éclater la panse ce soir. »

Ni une ni deux, l'adolescent s'avance dans la clairière et ne perd pas une seconde pour se mettre au travail. Content de sa découverte, Kirua ne se soucie guère pour Gon et au pire, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce dernier saura se débrouiller parfaitement. Après tout, il a été le premier des deux à décrocher son examen d'hunter et cela donne une légère indication sur ses capacités à se débrouiller seul.

D'ailleurs, Gon a fini de ramasser tous les champignons poussant sous la bouse de vache et évolue désormais dans la forêt. Tout à coup, alors que ses pas l'enfoncent davantage sous le couvert végétal, ses oreilles perçoivent un bruit plutôt apaisant. Voulant savoir de quoi il retourne, l'adolescent cesse de marcher et se concentre. Au bout de quelques secondes, un début de réponse lui traverse l'esprit.

« C'est moi ou c'est de l'eau que j'entends ? »

Voulant vérifier sa théorie, le promeneur reprend sa progression et décide d'emprunter la direction d'où lui vient le bruit. Peu après, l'adolescent arrive à un endroit où coule un petit ruisseau et cette découverte l'enchante terriblement.

« Magnifique. »

Le garçon s'approche de sa trouvaille et brusquement, une idée germe au sein même de sa tête. Puisqu'il veut connaître le goût des champignons qui reposent au fond de son panier, il serait bien d'en attraper un et de lui faire subir un petit brin de toilette, au cas où. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois qu'il en tient un dans l'une de ses mains, Gon se penche en avant afin de le passer dans le lit du ruisseau et une fois que le champignon lui semble propre, le garçon le retire de l'onde.

Dès qu'il se relève, l'adolescent ne perd pas une seule seconde et le fait glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Une fois le champignon avalé, l'hunter ne lui trouve aucun goût désagréable au palais et décide de rebrousser chemin afin d'en trouver d'autres. Avec un peu de chance, Kirua sera très content de lui et cette soirée qui s'annonce s'effectuera sous les meilleurs auspices.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ami de Gon se relève à son tour et regarde sa récolte qui repose désormais dans son panier. Celui-ci est à deux doigts de déborder tellement il est rempli et forcément, cette généreuse cueillette joue sur le moral de l'adolescent qui est désormais au beau fixe. Maintenant que l'ingrédient principal du menu du soir a été prélevé copieusement, Kirua décide de quitter le secteur afin de rejoindre son camarade. Rapidement, ses pieds écrasent les quelques feuilles qui reposent sur le sol avant de se poser sur l'unique sentier de la forêt. Dès qu'il est à l'arrêt, le hunter cherche son ami du regard mais n'arrive pas à le repérer.

« Où est-ce qu'il est encore ? »

S'inquiétant légèrement pour celui qui l'accompagne depuis de nombreuses années, Kirua décide de se lancer à sa recherche, espérant que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Même si l'endroit semble calme et protégé d'un quelconque danger, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une menace camouflée. Tout en se déplaçant, Kirua se dit qu'il ne devrait pas songer ainsi afin de ne pas s'attirer la poisse mais c'est plus fort que lui. Si jamais il devait arriver malheur à Gon, causant sa perte par la même occasion, le membre de la famille Zoldik sait qu'il aura du mal à s'en relever.

Cherchant à se rassurer, ce dernier arrive près de la clôture et voit son ami de l'autre côté de la limite, allongé sur le sol. Le panier de Gon se tient à ses côtés et son contenu s'est renversé lors de sa chute. En le voyant dans cet état, le garçon à la chevelure claire s'inquiète.

« Gon ! »

Ayant peur pour celui qui compte plus que tout à ses yeux, Kirua ne met pas longtemps à franchir la clôture et à rejoindre son compagnon. Dès qu'il se tient à ses côtés, le membre Zoldik s'empresse de poser ses genoux sur le sol afin de prendre Gon dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés, le garçon continue de respirer normalement et cette première constatation parvient à calmer celui qui vient tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent allongé ouvre ses paupières, il se met à sourire, causant de nombreuses interrogations dans l'esprit de son camarade.

« Tout va bien Gon ?

\- Oui. Par contre, c'est normal que tu viennes me voir complètement à poil ?

\- Quoi ? »

Kirua regarde ses vêtements pour se rassurer et une fois soulagé de les voir sur son corps, le garçon libère un soupir.

« Mais je suis habillé Gon.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que je vois. »

Une fois cette phrase prononcée, Gon bouge sa tête et pointe ses yeux en direction de l'entrejambe de Kirua. Au début, celui-ci ne se doute de rien mais lorsque la fixation de son ami persiste, il décide de la suivre pour savoir ce qui se passe. Quand il se rend compte que Gon mâte son intimité dissimulée, l'ancien assassin le lâche en espérant que ce geste sera suffisant pour le ramener à la raison. Pire encore, dès que le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés retrouve la dureté du sol, ce dernier éclate de rire.

« Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. »

Voulant savoir ce qui se passe, Kirua se met debout et regarde autour de lui. Pendant ce temps, Gon continue de le fixer intensivement et ce comportement inquiète vraiment celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point tu es mignon quand tu es tout nu, lui dit le garçon allongé sur l'herbe.

\- Je ne suis pas à poil !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, si tu es gentil, je pourrais te prouver que tu te promènes le kiki à l'air.

\- Arrête... »

Gêné par les propos de Gon, Kirua tourne sa tête afin de dissimuler le rouge qui vient de coloriser ses joues. Toutefois, une chose est sûre. Il ignore ce qui cause le comportement étrange de son ami mais l'ancien assassin se fait la promesse qu'il en trouvera l'origine. D'ailleurs, une question ne tarde pas à traverser son esprit et voulant vérifier son hypothèse, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris regarde les champignons qui se sont échappés du panier.

« Où les as-tu trouvé ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les champignons que tu as ramassés ?

\- Sur des bouses de vache.

\- Gon, ne me dis pas que tu en as mangé ?

\- Si, pourquoi ? Répond-il dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Espèce d'abruti, ce sont des champignons hallucinogènes.

\- Tu crois ? Pourtant, je m'amuse bien, crois-moi. »

Gon continue de rigoler tandis que Kirua regrette de l'avoir entraîné dans cette cueillette. Culpabilisant, l'adolescent lève son compagnon par l'un de ses bras et parvient à la hisser sur son dos avec quelques difficultés. Une fois que l'hilare est sur lui, ce dernier se montre bavard.

« Tu sais Kirua, je suis très heureux que nos routes se soient croisés.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Si nos chemins ne se seraient pas mêlés, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

\- Quel état ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant. Crois-moi, j'ai apprécié cette sortie avec toi et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.

\- Les prochaines occasions n'arriveront pas aussi vite, tu peux me croire. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons sont de retour sur le sentier de la forêt et il tarde à Kirua de sortir de cet endroit. Une fois qu'ils seront dans la petite maison abandonnée qu'ils ont trouvée à quelques mètres d'ici, Gon sera en sécurité et retrouvera son état normal avec un peu de repos. Cependant, sur le trajet, le mangeur de champignons hallucinogènes continue d'être volubile et il n'hésite pas à ouvrir son cœur à celui qui n'a pas hésité à voler à son secours. Toutefois, et il faut bien le reconnaître, le fils de Jin ne courait pas une grande menace.

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Kirua. »

Encore une fois, celui qui porte Gon se met à rougir et ce comportement ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de celui qui est sous l'effet des champignons. Pire encore, il n'hésite pas à se montrer curieux à ce sujet, en espérant obtenir des réponses franches.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu ?

\- Non car j'ai envie de te parler. Alors, pourquoi tu es rouge comme une tomate ? »

En guise de réponse, Kirua décide de se montrer silencieux, au grand dam de celui qui se tient dans son dos. Devenant triste soudainement, Gon commence à se convaincre que leur amitié n'est pas aussi sincère qu'il l'espérait et ce constat lui meurtri l'organe qui bat au sein même de sa cage thoracique. Du coup, le jeune homme prend une certaine décision et à partir de ce moment, ce que pourra dire son « ami » n'aura plus aucune importance à ses yeux.

« Dépose-moi !

\- Hors de question, lui répond Kirua. En cas si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas dans ton meilleur état.

\- Une dernière fois, dépose-moi ! »

Cette fois, Gon se montre plus bruyant en hurlant son ordre. Devant ce comportement qui l'étonne, l'ancien assassin décide de se montrer obéissant et arrête sa marche. Ensuite, il plie ses genoux afin que son ami puisse poser ses pieds sur le sol et une fois que c'est fait, Kirua se retourne. De son côté, Gon tangue un peu mais parvient à se maintenir debout.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Lui demande celui qui n'a pas hésité à voler à son secours.

\- Je t'ai posé une question et tu n'as même pas eu la décence d'y répondre franchement. Du coup, j'ai réalisé que notre amitié était caduque et à partir de maintenant, je poursuis ma route en solo, dit-il avec beaucoup de froideur.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Tu vas voir si je blague. »

Tout en se montrant silencieux, Gon tourne le dos à Kirua et se dirige difficilement vers la forêt. Grâce à son passé auprès de Mito, il sait qu'il pourra se débrouiller à l'intérieur et de ce fait, la présence du second hunter ne lui est plus nécessaire. Alors que le fils de Jin s'éloigne en titubant, le membre Zoldik est complètement dévasté. Ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout est en train de se produire et s'il ne réagit pas un minimum, celui-ci perdra définitivement son meilleur ami. Toutefois, même si Kirua détient la volonté de rattraper le coup, son corps reste parfaitement immobile.

Il aimerait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la question de son camarade mais rien ne se produit. Incapable de faire le moindre geste ou d'élever la voix, le jeune homme regarde le second s'éloigner de lui, inexorablement, vers la forêt dans laquelle ce moment de bonheur partagé fut de courte durée.

« Je tiens à toi. » Parvient-il à exprimer mais à voix basse.

Sachant très bien que Gon possède des capacités auditives hors du commun, Kirua sait que sa phrase n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Toutefois, le garçon en short vert poursuit sa route comme si de rien n'était et l'abandonné comprend alors que ce dernier était vraiment sincère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kirua entre dans la maison qu'il avait trouvée quelques jours auparavant, en compagnie de Gon. Alors que la poussière qui s'est accumulée sur les lieux au fil des années lui pique la gorge, le garçon pose son panier sur une petite table en bois. Ensuite, le cœur souffrant de cette toute récente solitude, il traverse la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve pour se poser sur le canapé délaissé par ses anciens propriétaires. Le regard perdu dans le lointain et des larmes perlant à chaque coin de ses yeux, l'adolescent ne sait plus trop où il en est et se demande ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper dans les journées à suivre. Tandis que les minutes s'écoulent et semblent durer une éternité, Kirua ne retient plus sa tristesse et voilà qu'une première goutte d'eau lui coule le long d'une joue. Bien sûr, cette dernière est rapidement suivie par une seconde et à ce moment, le garçon éclate véritablement en sanglots.

Toutefois, ses pleurs ne durent pas très longtemps car un phénomène étrange ne tarde pas à se manifester. En effet, le sol se met subitement à trembler, alertant Kirua par la même occasion.

« Un tremblement de terre ? Ici ? »

Alors que l'adolescent se cramponne au canapé, un bruit sourd au loin se fait entendre. Intrigué par ce que ses oreilles viennent de percevoir, le jeune homme s'interroge mais préfère attendre que le séisme cesse avant de faire le moindre geste. Quand les tremblements s'arrêtent, Kirua se lève du canapé et s'approche de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce pour jeter un œil dehors. Bizarrement, tout semble normal de l'autre côté des vitres. Toutefois, dès que l'adolescent pose son regard sur la forêt dans laquelle Gon se trouve, une mauvaise impression le gagne aussitôt. De suite, l'occupant des lieux se demande s'il n'est pas arrivé malheur à son ancien ami et comme pour le vérifier, il décide d'aller le retrouver.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le garçon entre dans la forêt et promène son regard autour de lui. Étrangement, aucun bruit ne se manifeste à l'intérieur de ce bois et si son ancien ami était en train de marcher, les craquements des feuilles sous ses pas se feraient entendre. Tandis que ce sentiment désagréable ne cesse de grandir au sein même de son corps, Kirua poursuit sa progression lorsque soudain, il distingue une masse sombre à travers les nombreux arbres qui peuplent cet endroit magnifique. Gardant cette chose des yeux, l'adolescent décide de s'en approcher et au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, le descendant de la famille Zoldik se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un vieil arbre. Visiblement, celui-ci n'a pas supporté les secousses du séisme mais vu la largeur de son tronc, son grand âge ne lui était d'aucun recours.

Tout à coup, un détail se trouvant sous le végétal attire l'attention du promeneur. A ce moment, Kirua s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de la manche d'une veste qu'il connaît très bien et forcément, cette vision ne le rassure guère. Craignant pour la vie de son ami, le garçon s'empresse de réduire la distance et lorsqu'il se tient près de l'arbre mort, ses doutes se confirment. Néanmoins, au lieu de s'écrouler comme tout à chacun, le cueilleur de champignon nourrit un infime espoir et pose sa main droite grande ouverte sur le tronc. Une fois sa paume sur le tronc, le jeune homme concentre son nen et envoie une sérieuse décharge électrique qui a le don de faire partir l'arbre en éclat.

Maintenant que le champ est libre, c'est un autre spectacle désolant qui se dévoile aux yeux de Kirua, finissant de l'anéantir par la même occasion. Cette manche verte appartient bel et bien à Gon dont le visage est totalement figé, les yeux ouverts en grand. Tout en promenant son regard brouillé par de nouvelles larmes, l'individu qui se tient debout remarque un trou ensanglanté. Cette plaie se situe au niveau du pectoral gauche et la cause de cette blessure est toujours présente. Comme si son retrait allait suffire pour ramener Gon à la vie, Kirua n'hésite pas à retirer la branche qui lui a perforé le muscle et l'envoie promener au loin. Hélas, la victime de la chute de l'arbre ne bouge toujours pas et son sauveur réalise alors ce qui est en train de se passer. S'écroulant sur ses genoux, ce dernier prend son ami dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur son front dorénavant froid. Dès que ce contact est réalisé, un cri de douleur résonne dans la forêt, faisant voler les oiseaux qui s'étaient posés sur les branches environnantes.


End file.
